


dark spots

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 23: Bleeding Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Ignis will get up in a moment.





	dark spots

His head feels heavy. He needs to get up. They’re calling for him, faintly in the distance. But he can’t open his eyes. He can’t move.

He’s so tired. 

_ “Ignis!”  _ The call comes again, distant. Panicked. Dear Noctis, worrying. Panicking. He needs to get up, tell them he’s okay. 

But he’s so tired. The battle against Ardyn took more of his energy than he thought. The ring, heavy on his finger. He’ll get up in a minute. He just needs to lay here, and maybe sleep.

Noctis’ voice comes, accompanied by Gladio’s boom and Prompto’s wail. 

“ _ Ignis!” _ __   
  


_ “Iggy!” _

_ “Ignis, c’mon, say something!” _

He’s just so tired. And terribly cold. Maybe in a bit he’ll get up. 

_ “Ignis? Oh my god, Ignis!” _

In a bit, he’ll…

Something splashes him, warm and wet. “Ignis!” Noctis screams, and he sounds so much closer. “Ignis, please, oh  _ god,  _ please--”

He coughs, uncomfortable suddenly, as the sensation of flesh knitting itself back together strikes him. He rolls over, and keeps coughing, and more warmth, more wetness hits him, and he feels flesh coming together. 

“Ignis?” Prompto asks, when at last he’s able to breathe again. His voice sounds terribly small. “Buddy?”

“Give him some room, dammit,” Gladio growls. 

And Gods, how could Ignis not smell it before? Not feel it? Suddenly he’s not tired, he’s sore, and wide awake. He remembers the scythe now that Ardyn used, and the knife - Gods, he  _ hates  _ that damned knife. Slipping between each blow, weakening him without even his knowledge, as the fury of the Lucii took over. 

Noctis cradles him close, shivering. Ignis wordlessly presses back against him appreciating the touch. 

“I’m alright,” he says at last, and staggers upwards. He feels them shift around him, probably reaching out, eager for reassurance. He gives it, readily, feeling Prompto on his right, Gladio behind him, and Noctis on his right. His cane finds his hand again, sure and steady. “Let’s continue, shall we?”


End file.
